marvel_cinematic_universe2fandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Shepherd (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Unknown *'Current Alias:' Shepherd *'Aliases:' Gabriel Shepherd *'Affiliation:' **Ally of Sabra and the X-Men **Proto-Mutants (formerly) *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer *'Gender:' Male *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Proto-Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Origin Gabriel Shepherd is the last of the proto-mutants, the offshoot of humanity in which the X-Gene first evolved. As he was the most powerful of the group, he was able to avoid the witch hunts that wiped out his fellows, and as he was the most normal-looking of the group, he took on a string of new identities over the centuries, never staying in one place for long and passing as a baseline human. Powers and Abilities Powers Shepherd is a Proto-Mutant who claimed to be "omnipotent". Pixie stated he was "Omega Level". Superhuman Strength: Shepherd possesses great physical strength, the limits of which have yet to be fully explored. He is capable of ripping a hole out of the X-Men's Blackbird to avoid capture and of intercepting and hurling Colossus out of the same. Superhuman Durability: Shepherd's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. He can withstand high caliber naval gunfire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams, and great impact forces. Flight: Shepherd has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds fast enough to make his movements virtually undetectable by any kind of sensor or tracking device. Immortality: Shepherd is virtually immortal or his aging process is greatly delayed. He has been in hiding for over 600 years since his people were wiped out. Chronokinesis: He can create temporal pockets out to at least 500 meters, which place anyone and everything, except those he wishes not to be affected, in it to be rendered into a stasis-like condition. Electromagnetokinesis: Shepherd has the ability to control any energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, causing shockwaves, bending light, absorbing heat, and a mastery of all forms of metal. Telepathy: He possesses potent mental powers allowing him to affect, intrude, and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. He can also read minds, as well as communicate mentally with others over vast distances. *''Psi-Shield:'' He possesses powerful mental shields that are easily able to keep others, including Psylocke, at bay. He can presumably extend these to the minds of others, as he prevented the X-Men from locating Pixie's mind when he was with her. Superhuman Hearing: Shepherd exhibited the ability to eavesdrop on a conversation between Pixie and Domino from the passenger area of a plane in flight while they were in the cockpit behind closed doors. This also implies that he is capable of focusing at least his hearing to exclude ambient sounds in his environment to focus his awareness. Whether his other senses are similarly heightened remains to be seen. Matter Manipulation: Shepherd possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate matter, energy, and reality at a quantum level. It is likely that many of his other apparent powers are a byproduct of this one. Healing: He has demonstrated the ability to instantly heal himself and others from any physical injury. He is even capable of resurrecting himself and others from the dead. Psionic Energy Ascendance: Shepherd has the ability to transform his body into an energy state and reconstitute it at will. Disease Immunity: Shepherd is seemingly immune to the plague, as were all Proto-Mutants. Category:Individuals Category:Adventurers Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Proto-Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Immortality Category:Temporal Stasis Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Vibration Emission Category:Photokinesis Category:Heat Absorption Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Psychic Shields Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Reality Warping Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Healing Category:Resurrection Category:Energy Form Category:Superhuman Immunity